


What I Like About You

by Pyou



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, Balle - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/pseuds/Pyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a wedding anniversary party ahead and this means dressing up and having to be a grown up, not to mention leaving a good impression to your partner's parents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twitzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitzy/gifts).



> Written thanks to lovely Aylin who prompted me!
> 
> Oh! Oh! I have a request! Some fancy occasion (wedding, birthday, whatever!) and they go shopping but one of them gets frustrated and insecure because nothing fits right (too tall, too skinny, bad leg-butt-ratio, I don't know!) so the other one comforts them and tells them they're perfect. Great, emotional again!
> 
> And also, I'm a little shit (and hate myself), since instead of studying I'm doing this. WHY?

“You are basically a part of our family anyway, I don’t understand where is this nervousness coming from,” Bård said, leaning against the wall in the third clothing store they were visiting this afternoon. They had a rare day off anyway and by now it was pretty sure they would have to spend it shopping. “I mean, you basically lived with us when we were all still in Bergen. And now we are…”

Calle shot him a disapproving look, still trying to decide between two collared shirts he had finally picked out after trying on tons. Bård didn’t want to even start with jackets. “Well, yeah,” Calle muttered in the end, hesitantly picking up one piece of clothing. “But I haven’t seen them in like, forever. Not to mention that we both haven’t seen them while we have been… together.”

The younger guy sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his hands. He knew he was supposed to tell his parents at some point, but so far the topic of having or not having a relationship hadn’t come up in conversations they had in skype, or in phone calls, so it would have been too awkward to just say it randomly. Besides, Calle was also hesitant about this, not really sharing anything with his parents as well.

“Should I let them know before we go?” Bård finally asked, searching for the answer in the other’s eyes. Calle shrugged, brushing hands through his hair.

“I honestly don’t know. It would just be… easier if this was out and in open,” he voiced his opinion and held one white shirt towards Bård. “Is this okay? I have a feeling it just makes me look weird. Wasn’t it too small? Why the fuck can’t anything just fit me normally?”

He was too tall for shirts that fit his body type, but too thin for the ones that were long enough. In IKMY, he had usually a jacket on, so even if there was something about the clothes annoying him, it was hidden away or people were just distracted by their performances in general. And usually it wasn’t his greatest concern, but having to go to Ylvisåker parents’ wedding anniversary celebrations, it had suddenly become a huge deal.

“It fits you just fine,” Bård answered, unable to hold back a chuckle. It was so uncharacteristic of the other that he didn’t even take it that seriously. The look Calle sent him at that, however, made him think that maybe he was really disturbed and worried. “Do you want to try it on again?” he suggested after a moment of silence.

“Is this okay if I did?”

“Of course.” Bård couldn’t help but to feel his heart swell a little at that. Calle’s tough guy image that went with his comedian vibes was always so confident, so him being like this was actually rather adorable than annoying. It also added that he would have never acted this way, had Vegard been there with them also.

Sending him a thankful smile, Calle disappeared back into the fitting room, muttering some curses. After a minute, he pulled the curtain away and stood still, looking at the mirror and probably over analyzing every little detail of his body.

Bård really liked how it looked on Calle, even though he didn’t say anything yet. The other would probably only take it in the wrong way, thinking he was just trying to get them done with it sooner. Instead he stepped closer, took one of his hands and buttoned his sleeve, soon doing the same with the other side as well.

“Isn’t it too short?” Calle breathed out, trying to raise his hands and turning from side to side. He felt like such a girl, but he just needed to feel comfortable, having to deal with probable scandal their relationship could possibly cause. He truly hoped it would go by with no big deal, but who knew.

“No,” Bård said simply, turning him gently around to face him. “Can’t even see any skin if you raise your hands like this,” he said, voice a bit disappointed, as he placed his palms near his hips where the shirt ended.

Calle let out a short laugh, raising his arms even more and stretching thoroughly, finally leaving a thin line of skin visible. Bård seemed to be a lot more satisfied at this. “Bård, you are not paying attention to the current problem in hand,” he whined after a moment, holding back the want to grab the other and hold him against him.

“What can I do if you are so damn distracting?” the younger guy asked back and stepped away. “This looks great, really,” he assured him after a moment.

Calle turned his head to a side and gave one last glance to the mirror. “You think? I just…”

“You are perfect.” Bård sent him a smile in the mirror and backed away for a bit. “Now let’s get you changed and find a jacket, we need to maybe cover this wonderful body of yours up if people start staring too much at the party.”

“Bård, please.” There was evident laughter in his voice, but he coped, pulling the curtain of the fitting room between them again and changing back to his T-shirt and leather jacket. It didn’t matter that he acted as if it was just dumb and silly answer from the other, he actually felt happy. They didn’t usually give each other too many compliments, at least not in private. Most of their comments were about the performances or ideas for the show, not about their physical appearance. It was actually making him giddier than he dared to admit.

“You are happy with this, right?” Bård still asked when they were walking towards the counter and Calle nodded, finally confident enough. Bård smiled and placed his hand on the other’s back for the barest of moments, needing some kind of contact. He almost wished he didn’t already have a suit so he could go through this shopping thing as well.

Finding a jacket to match with pants and shirt was easier than they had thought, Calle having gained some of the confidence back on the way from the start to there. Bård was rather happy about this, even though he actually didn’t have an issue with walking around in the stores. He was just glad that after getting this done, they could just relax at home, pushing away worries and problems they actually needed to deal with.

Telling their parents… how would it go? Vegard was assured it would be fine, but he didn’t actually know. Trying not to worry about this for at least a few more days, however, he just enjoyed their time together for now.

“You look distracted,” Calle noticed soon enough, even before they were at the car. “Sorry if I was being too bothersome,” he added, suddenly feeling a bit guilty.

Bård laughed and shook his head, placing a hand on Calle’s for a moment as the other started the car. “No, it’s not about that. And you weren’t,” he said, assuring voice confident. Even though the older guy didn’t answer anything to that, he saw him smile at the road in front of them.

It was a quick way home, at least, so in 15 minutes they were already in the apartment and Calle was hanging his clothes to make them wait for their time without getting ugly wrinkles. It was kind of strange how… domestic he actually was, Bård had to admit. Before they moved in together, he had thought the other would cause a lot more mess than he did. Things had turned out to be completely other way around, however, and Calle was the one to mostly clean. His job was usually cooking, since even though the other could do it, it was always accompanied with lot of whining in the process.

“Thanks for today,” Calle said once again as soon as he was back from the bedroom, hands moving to Bård’s waist from behind. He placed a kiss on the other’s neck, making Bård struggle in order to turn around.

“Thank you for coming with me. And… you know,” he said, locking their eyes in intense stare. One side of Calle’s mouth quirked up, as he leaned closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the other’s lips. And then another and another. Bård let out an annoyed sigh as he grabbed the other’s hair, not letting him pull away that quickly. Calle’s smile widened against his mouth, as he deepened the kiss, finally giving the other what he demanded.

After breaking apart, it was Bård’s turn to give him little pecks, and he accompanied each of them with a compliment. “I like your mouth. And your eyes. And your hair. And your ears, hands, shoulders…” he said, looking pleased as Calle’s face turned a bit flushed and embarrassment crept over his features.

“Stop,” Calle pleaded, but the other just shook his head, laughing and continuing with his actions. Calle let out an exasperated sigh and moved his hands from Bård’s waist to grab his hips, yanking him towards himself with force that made Bård tumble on his feet. But it also succeeded in shutting him up.

The older man leaned closer to capture his mouth in his and thankfully Bård didn’t pull away this time, until they really needed to break apart for some gasping for air. “I am not going to just _tell_ you what I like about you,” Calle started, “I’m going to _show_ you.”

Bård looked a way too excited for this and Calle chuckled. “Also, I don’t fucking care, by me it is fine if we tell the whole world tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Balle for the win! :)


End file.
